All Grown Up: The Fight Against Z
by TCKing12
Summary: When Z attacks Modesto and takes all of The Rugrats, and Their Families, hostage, Peter (Me) sets out to save them. But can he also defeat Z before he can kill him, and one of The Rugrats? Or will he fail miserably?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In an unknown location, a teen with green hair, and wearing a black trench coat, sat at a desk in a dark room. This teen also bore a scar on his right eye that looked like that he was cut by a sword He pressed a button on his desk, and in a few minutes, an armed guard ran into the room.

"You called, Mr. Melton?" The guard asked.

"Yes... assemble the troops. We're going to take care of a 'Problem' that's in a local town." The teen said.

"What town is it, sir?" The guard asked.

The teen grinned evily, and he said one word,

"Modesto.".


	2. The Attack On Modesto

**Chapter 2: The Attack On Modesto**

_"Location: Csupo Street, __Modesto, California, October 4th 2012"_

The sun rose over the peaceful town of Modesto, California.

At the Finster House, an Asian-American girl opened her eyes, and saw the sunlight shining into her room. She sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. She brushed her natural dark purple hair out of her face, and then got out of bed. There was then a knock on the door, and she groaned.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Kimi." someone said from behind the door.

Kimi sighed and knew exactly who it was.

"Come in Peter (Me)." she said.

The door opened, and a boy with brown hair, white skin, and wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform walked in.

"Glad to see that you are awake." Peter said.

Kimi sighed.

"Did you have a rough night?" Peter asked.

"You could say that." Kimi said.

Peter then looked at her straight in the face and he asked "Are you all right?".

"Sure... why do you ask?" Kimi asked.

"Well it's been a month since Z, you know." Peter said.

Kimi glared at him, and she said "Peter for the last time, it's no big deal. Look, just because Z tried to kill me a month ago doesn't mean anything.".

"Well I am just saying..." Peter started to say, before Kimi walked over to him, and faced him, and she said "Like I said it's no big deal, and I am fine.".

"Okay." Peter said. He then said "When your ready, come out.".

"Okay." Kimi said.

Peter then walked out of the room, Kimi closed the door, and walked to her closet to find something to wear.

* * *

Later, Kimi walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast. In the kitchen was also her step-brother Chuckie, her mother Kira, and her step-father Chaz. Peter was also there.

"Good morning everyone." Kimi said, while walking in.

"Good morning." Chuckie said, while taking a bite of cereal.

"Good morning Kimi." Kira said.

"Hi, sweetie." Chaz said.

Kimi sat down and had some buttered toast.

After a few minutes the school bus arrived. Kimi and Chuckie grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

"Bye guys!" Peter called out.

* * *

Later at the school, Kimi and Chuckie met up with Tommy, Phil, Dil, Lil, Angelica, and Susie.

"Hey guys." Chuckie said.

"Hi." everyone said.

After they joined up Tommy said "Let's get to school before we're late.".

Everyone agreed, and they were just about to start walking, when Peter ran to them.

"Hey Peter... what u-" Phil started to say, before Peter silenced him.

"SHHHHHHH!" Peter said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"After you guys left, something began to not feel right." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is going to happen today... something bad." Peter said. He said "I always get this feeling before someone is going to attack during a war.".

Kimi approached Peter, and she said "Don't worry, Peter... I am sure it is nothing.".

Peter sighed, but then he suddenly smelled something.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"I smell something." Peter said. He then sniffed the air and he said "I smell... kerosene.".

"What are you talking about?" Angelica asked. She then started to say "I don't-", before an massive tremor knocked them to the ground. Everyone got up from the ground, and Kimi asked "What the heck was that?".

"Was it an earthquake?" Lil asked.

"No, it was to sudden to be an earthquake." Peter said.

There was then another bang in the distance, and then another. Everything was still for a moment before a huge cargo plane flew through the sky.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"Looks like a cargo plane." Dil said. He then noticed something.

"Wait a minute." Dil said.

He then pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack, and looked through them.

"Z...A...C." Dil said.

"ZAC?" Susie muttered. She then asked "What the heck is an ZAC?".

Peter gritted his teeth and he said "Only one word... trouble.".

Suddenly armored vehicles with the same ZAC logo drove up. The doors opened up and 12 troopers marched out, holding rifles.

"We have to get out of here... NOW!" Peter said.

"How come?" Kimi asked.

The troopers fired their guns at them, but the guys managed to duck just in time.

"That's why." Peter said, to the terrified kids. He then pulled out a smoke bomb from his haversack, and threw it at the troopers, making a cloud of smoke appear.

"Come on, let's go!" Peter exclaimed.

Peter and the others immediately ran as fast as they could.

"STOP!" the troopers ordered, while chasing after them.

"Why are they doing this?" Chuckie asked.

"No time to think about that now. If we get to the school we might be safe!" Peter said.

By the time they got to the school, they saw that ZAC troopers had already gotten there, and were tackling a bunch of students, and teachers, to the ground, and putting shackles on them, and leading them away. They even recognized one of the adults, who was in fact the schools principal Mr. Pangborn, as he was tackled by one of the troopers, shackled, and led away.

"What is going on?" Angelica asked.

But before Peter could answer them, ZAC troopers surrounded them.

"STOP! There is nowhere to go." one of the troopers said.

Peter glared at them, as a trooper scanned him with his helmets visor.

"Target: Identified, Name: Peter Albany, Skill Power: Extreme." the helmets visor read.

"Take him out!" the trooper commanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peter said.

But the trooper refused to listen to him, and the trooper fired his gun. But what he didn't know was that Peter had his hand on his sword, and as soon as the trooper fired his gun, Peter deflected the bullet, and stabbed the trooper through the chest.

The other troopers aimed their guns at Peter.

Peter glared at then, and said "You should have refused to come.". He then said "Because your going to need bed rest after I am done with you.".

The troopers then fired their guns at him, but Peter deflected them with his sword. He then ran up to them and cut up their rifles, and kicked the troopers to the ground, and then he used his sword to stab them.

He then walked back to everyone else. But as he got to them, several more troopers came running towards him.

"We have to get inside the building. We are vulnerable out in the open." Peter said.

"But Peter-" Kimi started to say, but Peter then yelled "FOLLOW MY LEAD!".

They ran inside the school's entrance, and locked the door behind them. They then ran deeper into the now empty hallways of the school.

After getting a good distance away, everyone stopped to catch their breath.

"What's going on?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, what was with the shooting and stabbing?" Susie asked.

Peter took a deep breath, and he said "Alright, long story short: They are known as the ZAC... otherwise known as the Z's Anti Confederates.".

"Z's Anti Confederates?" Dil muttered.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that..." Kimi started to say, before Peter said "Yes... Z is attacking us.".

Peter got up and sighed.

"We better get going, it's only a matter of time before they will catch up with us." Peter said.

"How can we get away from them?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea, but staying here won't help us." Peter said.

Peter then walked forward, with everyone else following him.

After a few minutes, they came to the door that led to the gym.

"You know, we might be able to sneak back into town from the exit that is in here." Peter said.

"It's worth a shot." Chuckie said.

They entered the gym, and started running across it.

"Come on, we have to get you guys back to Csupo Street." Peter said.

"How come?" Angelica asked.

"Because the ZAC won't stop until they have killed me, and Kimi. Besides, they have seen you in my company and they would do anything to get to me, and Kimi." Peter said.

He then stopped running, looked at his friends, and he said "And that even includes taking your parents hostage, so that way I would come looking for them, and they would have a way of getting to me, and then to her.".

The others were now scared.

"But they wouldn't do that... would they?" Lil asked.

Yes they would, and trust me... they have done worse." Peter said.

The guys then looked at each other, and then back to Peter.

"So what's the plan?" Kimi asked.

"We are going to get back to your families before the ZAC get's there first. You guys will stay somewhere safe until I can fix this problem... maybe you would stay in Richmond." Peter said.

He then continued running, with everyone following him.

Once they got outside, they saw that Modesto now looked more like a war zone. ZAC vehicles and troopers were everywhere, and various Adults, Teens, and Kids were being led away in shackles.

Oh dear." Chuckie muttered.

They snuck past the ZAC, while hiding behind bushes and trees. They then sprinted behind a car, and then headed into a alley, and they ran deeper into the city, while staying in the shadows.

They soon got to the neighborhood in which Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and Kimi lived on. But unfortunately there was ZAC vehicles there too.

"Oh no, they are already here." Tommy said.

"Come on, we have got to hurry!" Peter exclaimed.

They ran down the street, and by the time they reached their houses, they saw their parents in handcuffs, and being led to a helicopter.

"MOM, DAD!" the guys yelled.

The parents looked at them, and told them to run. They were then put into the helicopter, which began to take off. Peter grabbed his sword, and ran towards the helicopter.

As the helicopter rose, Peter jumped onto a ZAC truck, and leaped for the helicopter. When he got close enough, he dug his sword into the metal door, and after climbing onto the railing, he tore a hole right through the metal door.

"LET THEM GO!" Peter yelled.

The parents looked at Peter in shock. However a teen approached Peter... a teen with green hair, wearing a black trench coat, and with a scarred face.

"Hello Peter." the teen said.

Peter was wide eyed, and then angry.

"Z!" Peter exclaimed. He then said "Let them go, NOW!".

"Sorry I can't do that. They are under arrest for questioning... as are the children." Z said. H then took out a rifle, and he said "And I am afraid that this is a ZAC only flight... NO CONFEDERATE'S ALLOWED!".

He then fired the gun, but Peter deflected it with his sword. But the shock of the bullet deflecting off the sword knocked Peter out of the helicopter, which was pretty high off the ground.

"PETER!" Kira exclaimed.

Peter yelled as he fell. But fortunately he fell on some bouncy platforms on the houses, and he bounced to the ground, but it also hurt when he hit the ground.

Z just grinned as the helicopter flew off. Peter struggled to get him, his bones aching a little bit.

"Ouch, that hurt." Peter said.

"PETER!" Kimi yelled.

Peter turned around, and saw that Kimi and the others were being restrained by ZAC troopers. They were shackled, and led into an armored vehicle, which shut it's door tightly.

"KIMI!" Peter yelled.

Peter ran towards the vehicle, but the vehicles laser fired at him, and the blast knocked him into someone's house.

"Direct hit, sir." a trooper told Z on his radio.

"Fire again... I don't want him getting up from that one." Z said.

"Yes sir." the trooper said.

The truck's laser then fired at the house, which caused the house to fall on top of Peter.

"Target has been neutralized." the trooper said.

"Good." Z said.

Kimi heard this, and yelled out "NO!".

A trooper then injected Kimi's arm with a needle, and she began to feel drowsy, and her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Pe...teeeeeeeer." she said. She then passed out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Chuckie asked.

"The same thing that we will do to all of you." a trooper said.

The troopers then sedated the kids, and the truck drove off, with other ZAC trucks following.

* * *

_"Location: A Secret ZAC Base, Unknown Location On The Map, October 4th 2012"_

Z sat at a desk, in his office. He then got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

5 minutes later, he entered a metal room with a single cell. The guards, who were guarding the cell, deactivated an energy barrier, which allowed Z inside. He walked inside and faced The Pickles, Finster, Deville, and Carmichael families, who were sitting on a metal slab hanging from the wall, and they looked terrified. Everyone was there except Kimi, because Z ordered the guards that she would not be in the cell during the daytime, but doing the most extreme form of manual labor that you could think of.

"Now... tell me the truth about Peter." Z said, growling in his throat.

* * *

_"Location: Csupo Street, Modesto, California, October 4th 2012"_

All is quiet on Csupo Street. The house that Peter crashed into was now in ruins, nothing but rubble and broken glass. Just then the ground shifted, and suddenly an sword tore through the rubble, followed by an arm that was holding a sword.


	3. Base Invasion

**Chapter 3: Base Invasion**

_"Location: Csupo Street, Modesto, California, October 4th 2012"_

Peter managed to claw his way out of the rubble with his sword, and he reached open air. Once he was out, he stood up, and looked around, and saw gray clouds that shrouded a city in ruins.

Peter growled in his throat and he muttered "Z.".

Peter sensed someone approaching him from behind, so he quickly turned, and drew out his sword at whoever was behind him. The razor edge of his sword's blade was just inches away from the face of a light orange haired teen. Peter immediately recognized who he was.

"Wait a minute... Harold?" Peter said, wondering how he had managed to evade the ZAC.

"Yeah, it's me." Harold said.

Peter then put his sword back into his scabbard, and relaxed.

"How did you manage to evade the ZAC?" Peter asked.

"I hid in a secret room in my basement." Harold said.

"Well then, good for you." Peter said.

After a few moments, Harold said "I saw what happened, and I saw what you tried to do for the others... And I can't believed that you survived all of that.".

"I can't as well." Peter said. He then looked around, and he asked "Are the ZAC still around?".

"No they are not. Those jerks left hours ago, and now we are doing the clean up." Harold said.

Peter sighed, and he walked over to some tire tracks, and Harold approached him.

"That's the truck that took everyone away." Harold said.

Peter picked up some gravel and sniffed it.

"What is it?" Harold said.

"There is a faint scent of pine on this gravel... it definitely came from the ZAC truck." Peter said.

"What's so great about it?" Harold said.

"This particular type of pine scent comes only from Canada's forest." Peter said.

"Do you think that's where everyone is?" Harold asked.

"Given by how strong the scent is... it has to be." Peter said.

"But Canada is states away." Harold said.

Peter huffed, and he said "Well then I better get going.".

After a few seconds, Harold asked "So what are you going to do?".

"I'm going to the ZAC facility... and I am going to get my friends out of there." Peter said.

"Do you need any help?" Harold asked.

"Yes... by you staying here." Peter said.

"What?" Harold asked.

"Harold, you will not last a minute out there... I can." Peter said.

Harold sighed and he said "I just wish that I could help you better.".

"You can by staying here in town, and helping people." Peter said.

"Okay." Harold said.

With that being said, Peter ran off, leaving Harold all alone.

* * *

_"Location: The Secret ZAC Base, Somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness, November 4th 2012"_

Kimi brought the pickaxe that was in her hands down hard into the ground. She looked up and wiped some sweat that was forming on her forehead.

"Get back to work!" a ZAC trooper shouted, bringing a whip down on Kimi's bare back.

She didn't even feel it because they had whipped her until she was numb.

She brought down the pickaxe again. She had been in this base ever since she and the others had been captured a month ago, and ever since then, Z had her working from sunrise to sunset, doing the most extreme kinds of manual labor that he could think of, and while she was working he made sure that she had no clothes to wear, and that she was malnourished. She didn't know where this base was, but all she knew was that it was somewhere in Canada.

She just brought down the pickaxe to the ground when the bell rang, and she dropped the pickaxe, and she was led back to the cell that everyone else was in. When she got there, the guards deactivated the energy barrier, and threw her inside.

Her parents and brother ran over to Kimi, who looked exhausted.

"Kimi, are you all right?" Chuckie asked, while helping her up.

"Yeah, I am just exhausted, and starving." Kimi said.

Kira, Chaz, and Chuckie helped Kimi up to the metal slab, and Kimi laid down.

Just then, the cell door deactivated, and they all saw Z walk into their cell.

"I am tired of all of the games. Tell me how to take down Peter, NOW!" Z said.

Kimi glared at him, and she said "We already told you... we don't know how.".

"Oh I know you do... your just not telling us." Z said.

Z approached them, and he said "We have always seen you in the company of Peter! Now, tell us how to take him down... I know you must know something.".

"We know that he is a hero." Charlotte said.

Z narrowed his eyes, and he said "Well, you have been misled. Peter is my arch nemesis, and he MUST be taken down. Besides, he is a very dangerous man.".

Kimi glared at Z and she said "He is NOT a dangerous man.".

Z glared at her, his face a few feet from hers, and he yelled "YES HE IS!". He then pointed at the scar that was on his right eye, and he asked "Where do you think I got this scar?".

"Cut yourself shaving?" Stu asked sarcastically.

Z glared at him.

"I don't care what you say. Peter protected us, your men tried to have us killed." Phil said.

"Yeah, besides even if we DID know how to take him down... we would never tell you." Kimi said, sternly.

Z looked at Kimi, smiled, and he said "Oh... I think you would.".

He then snapped his fingers, and ZAC troopers came in, and grabbed Kimi.

"HEY! Let me go!" Kimi whined.

"KIMI!" Chuckie exclaimed.

The ZAC troopers shackled Kimi, and led her away.

"Where are you taking her?" Chaz asked.

"Every single one of you had the chance to come clean. Now I am forced to take DRASTIC ACTION!" Z said.

"IF you harm her, we'll..." Kira started to say, before Z said "She will not be harmed... YET!".

Z, and the troopers left the cell, and the guards activated the cell door.

* * *

A door opened, and Kimi was taken inside a room. The troopers then put her into a metal chair, and locked her in metal restraints, and they attached tubes to the nipples of Kimi's breasts.

Z approached Kimi, who was struggling.

"What... WHAT IS THIS THING?" Kimi asked.

"Just something we use for interrogation." Z said. He then said "It sends electrical pulses through your body, and it reacts to your nervous system. Think of the worst pain that you have ever felt, but multiply it 20 FOLD!".

Kimi was now getting nervous, but Z continued to talk.

"It will start out small at first, but it soon get's stronger as it progresses." Z said. He then said "Of course, you could avoid this entirely... if you tell me what you know about Peter.".

Kimi looked at him, and she said "Come closer.".

Z moved closer to her, and Kimi spat in his face... and a trooper hit her in the gut with the end of his rifle.

Z wiped the spit off his face, and he asked "You fool, don't you understand? Peter is my arch nemesis... and he is also an idiot.".

Kimi groaned as she recovered from her pain. She then raised her head up, glared at Z, and she said "The only idiot that I see here... is you!".

"So is that your final decision?" Z asked.

Kimi just smiled, despite he pain, and she said "Do your worst Z. But know this: Peter may be your enemy... but he is also my best friend. He is going to find me, and when he does... HE IS GOING TO BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!".

Z just laughed evily, and pressed a button that was on a trigger device that he was holding. At that moment, electricity began to surge from the chair, and the tubes, and into Kimi's body. Kimi gritted her teeth, but the pain soon became too much for her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled out in pain.

* * *

_"Location: Somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness, November 4th 2012"_

All was quiet in the vast woodlands of Canada. Flurries of snow blew softly against the icy cold winds. The silence of the forest was broken by a single figure running. This figure was wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform and he didn't seem to slow down. This figure was Peter, king of The Confederacy. He had been hiking for what felt like hours with hardly any rest, with only one thought on his mind that kept him going: his friends. Peter finally stopped to catch his breath, which was visible in the cold air, but he continued to run forward. Peter reached a large hill, climbed it, and saw something that made him smile: An ZAC base.

"Gotcha." Peter said.

* * *

_"Location: The Secret ZAC Base, Somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness, November 4th 2012"_

"Come on Kimi, just tell me what you know." Z said, injecting a large needle, that didn't even have anything in it, into Kimi's arm.

They were currently in a different room, and Z had strapped Kimi to a metal table, and he was injecting various needles that weren't even filled with anything, just to torture her into telling him.

"I have told you for the last time, I... I don't know how to take him down." Kimi said.

"Your a good liar Ms. Finster. But don't worry, I am patient, and I can wait for many years until you tell me how to take him down, and in the meantime, you can just rot away in this base." Z said.

He was just about to insert another needle, when all of the sudden, his radio turned on.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? someone said.

Z grabbed his radio, and he asked "What is it?".

"We have a situation, sir. Peter has been sighted near the base, Repeat: Peter has been sighted!" a trooper said in the radio.

The sound of gunfire was then heard from the radio.

"Trooper, report!" Z said.

"Our guns aren't even slowing him down! He's taking out our men like flies." the trooper said. He then said "Oh no... he's breached our defenses. PETER IS INSIDE THE BASE!".

"Calm down soldier." Z said.

"No... NO, STAY BACK! STAY BA-" the trooper said, before there was static.

"Trooper, are you there?" Z asked.

There was silence. Then the radio turned back on again and someone answered... but it wasn't the trooper.

"Hello Z." Peter said, in a dark voice.

"P-Peter?" Z asked in shock.

"Glad to see that you remember me... because I remember you. You were the one that tried to kill me... but all you did was make me angrier." Peter said.

"Peter, this is a secure ZAC base." Z said.

"And I am going to enjoy TEARING IT APART... unless you let everyone go." Peter said.

"I don't make deals with my enemies." Z said.

Peter laughed, and he said "If that is how you are going to be, then I am going to enjoy tearing this place apart.".

There was suddenly some silence.

"Well, I have to go now. Some more of your guys have showed up to stop me." Peter said.

The radio then turned on, and Kimi smirked at Z.

"See? I told you." She said.

Z was enraged and he yelled "INITIATE LOCKDOWN, NOW!".

Z then sedated Kimi, and then marched out of the room, followed by his troopers, as the door closed, and a trooper pressed a red button that was on the wall.

"EMERGENCY MODE ACTIVATED! a computerized voice said.

Z faced the troopers, and he said "Stay here and guard Kimi. No one gets in, and no one gets out.". He then asked "Period?".

"Yes sir!" the troopers said.

Z then left, and the troopers took their places.

* * *

_"Location: The Secret ZAC Base, Somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness, November 4th 2012"_

Peter used his pistols to shoot a trooper, and he then looked around at the many troopers who were now dead. He then approached a metal door, and he effortlessly slashed into the door with his sword. He then kicked it to make a hole, walked right in... and he met up with more troopers. He then ran forward and destroyed their guns with his sword, and then he stabbed them. Another trooper attacked him... but Peter knocked him down, and then shot him.

Another trooper was speaking on his radio, saying "We need backup, now!".

"Your going to need more than that to stop me." Peter said.

He rushed forward, and broke his leg, and then he stabbed him.

Only one was left, but Peter just slammed him into the wall. Once they were defeated, he put the pistols back into their holsters, and his sword back into it's scabbard.

"This is getting boring. I better be getting more tougher enemies soon." Peter said.

He then walked down a corridor, and walked deeper into the base.

* * *

Troopers stood still as they guarded the Pickles, Finster, Deville, and Carmichael families cell.

"Do you think that Peter will really try to rescue these people?" a trooper asked.

"Let him try, because we will just blow him away." said another trooper.

Lil stood up, and approached them.

"Don't be so sure. I've seen Peter fight, and he will just toss you around." she said.

"Shut it, girl, before we come in there and-" one of the troopers said, before he stopped and heard gunfire outside.

"What's that?" the trooper asked.

The gunfire suddenly stopped.

"M-maybe they have killed him." a trooper said.

"Y-yeah that's right! They must have finished him off-" another trooper said.

He was cut off all of the sudden, because a blade ripped through the wall and slashed it. The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels got up to see what was happening.

The wall was suddenly broken, and dust from the destruction flowed in. 2 troopers then panicked and opened fire, as a teen in a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform leaped in.

Peter destroyed their guns, and knocked their heads together, which knocked them out.

The two remaining troopers aimed their guns at him, and they said "S-stay back, or we will shoot.".

"Do you really think that I care?" Peter asked. He then rushed forward, deflecting the bullets that came at him, and grabbed one trooper, and tossed him into the energy door, which shocked him with energy and knocked him out. The last trooper aimed his gun at him, but Peter kicked it away, he then grabbed the trooper, and brought his face to his.

"Do yourself a favor, and take some Asprin or Tylinol." Peter said.

"But I don't need any." the trooper said.

Peter slammed the troopers head against his, and he said "Yes you will.".

He dropped the knocked out trooper, and approached the cell.

"Peter, is that you?" Dil asked.

"Yes it's me." Peter said.

He then approached the energy console, and Betty said "It's no use Peter... that thing needs a keycard, and Z has it.".

Peter raised his arms and impaled the console with his sword. The others saw the energy door glowing brighter, and soon the console exploded from the electrical overload, which knocked Peter backwards. After a few minutes the energy door disappeared, and everyone ran out and approached Peter who was on the ground.

Susie knelt down and she asked "Are you all right?".

Peter sat up and he said "Yeah I am fine.".

He stood up, and then looked around.

"Hey... where is Kimi?".

"Z took her away. He asked us how to take you down, we told him we didn't know how, and since we couldn't tell him, he took her to a room somewhere in the base." Lil said.

"Terrific." Peter said, sarcastically. He then said "So that means I should go look for her.".

"Then let's go." Tommy said.

Peter faced them, and he said "I don't think that is a very good idea... it's dangerous.".

"Try and stop us." Angelica said.

Peter sighed, knowing that there was no way around this, and he said "Fine... just stay out of the way once the fighting starts, and stay close to me.".

"No argument there." Phil said.

Peter walked off and approached a door. He slashed into it with his sword, and kicked it down.

"You could have just opened it." Drew said.

"What's the fun in that?" Peter asked.

Peter walked out of the room with the others following him.

A minute later, Peter snuck close to a wall, and looked around the corner.

The othes snuck close to him, and Randy asked "What is it?".

"There are three troopers, and one is armed." Peter said. He then said "Their scared.".

He then took out a smoke bomb from his haversack, threw it at the troopers, and the bomb exploded, spilling smoke everywhere. As the troopers coughed, Peter rushed forward, and he quickly took the guards down under the cover of the smoke. The smoke soon faded, and Peter was seen standing over the dead troopers.

"It's clear! You can come out." Peter said.

The others ran forward, and Didi said "Wow... your good.".

"You haven't seen anything yet." Peter said.

He then looked to his front, and he said "This way.".

They then ran down the hallway, and they soon reached a metal door with a single guard. Peter quickly pounced at the guard, and took him down. He then stood up and faced the door, and the others joined him.

"I am sure that Kimi is behind this door." Peter said.

"What are they doing to her in there?" Kira asked.

"Doesn't matter... I am getting her out of there." Peter said.

Peter cut into the door and tore a large hole into it. He and the others then walked inside the large room, but strangely... there were no troopers there.

"Hey... where are the troopers?" Susie asked.

"I don't know." Peter said.

Peter looked and saw Kimi strapped to a metal table, and he and the others ran over to her.

Kimi looked like she was asleep.

"What happened to her?" Chaz asked.

"They must have sedated her." Dil said.

Peter cut the straps with his sword. He then nudged Kimi, who moaned a little.

"Hey Kimi! Kimi, wake up!" Peter said.

Kimi opened her eyes, and she asked "Peter? Is that you?".

"Yes Kimi, it's me." Peter said.

Peter helped Kimi to her feet, and Kira ran up and hugged her.

"Oh, my little baby!" Kira said.

After a few moments, Peter asked "What happened?".

"Well after Z took me away from everyone else, he took me into a room and locked me inside a metal chair." Kimi began. She then said "After I said that I didn't know how to take you down, Z pressed a button, and the chair shocked me with electricity. Then after that, I was taken into this room, and Z kept putting needles that weren't filled with anything into me, to torture me into telling him how to take you down.".

"THEY WHAT?" asked a now angry Kira.

"Yeah, haven't they heard of human rights violations?" Charlotte asked.

"They probably have. But one thing is for sure: torturing an innocent kid isn't right." Peter said. He then took a pair of clothes out of his haversack, gave them to Kimi, and she got dressed.

After she got dressed, Howard said "Alright, since you rescued all of us, we should probably leave now.".

"That isn't going to work." the voice of Z said.

The group turned to see Z on a large video screen.

"Z... I see that your too scared to face me in person." Peter said.

"I made that mistake once Peter, and I won't make that mistake again." Z said.

Peter smirked, and he said "Speaking of which, I love what you have done with your face... it's quite an improvement.".

Z glared at Peter, and he said "Make all of the jokes that you want, because you'll never leave this base alive.".

Z then pressed a button, and holes appeared in the floor, and out raised Dark Green, Blue, and Pink, Humanoid Robots.

"Recognize them, Peter?" Z asked.

Peter gritted his teeth, and he said "Z Trons!".

"Well not quite the Z Trons that you are more familiar with... but yes." Z said. He then said "I have decided to revive the Z Tron program. I shall finally have my revenge on you, and then kill you, and then kill Kimi.".

Peter growled and he said "It won't work, Z.".

"We'll see about that." Z said.

The Z Trons eyes glow red as they turn on. The robots scanned the group... and then they scanned Peter.

"Target: Identified, Name: Peter Albany, Skill Power: Extreme, Status: Wanted Dead." the Z Trons said in a robotic voice.


End file.
